Sharing messages, including for example text, video, audio and/or images, between users of communication devices can provide a highly satisfying level of communication between the users, on a personal level, as part of a group. Communication devices are conventionally available that allow a user to send another user a message containing, for example, a photograph or other image, text, video and/or audio, alone or in combination.
Some communication systems provide for accessing video and images via a photograph web log in order to access a desired image or video. Photograph web logs are currently particularly popular in connection with sharing of digital photographs. The photograph web log can be regularly updated by users with messages containing, for example, images and/or video, and optional text and/or audio associated therewith, and provide a centralized storage system from whence the messages may be retrieved by other users for sharing of the messages. Some photograph web logs can focus on photographs, while other may include other types of content. In order to utilize one or more of these systems, a user can access the photograph web log via the mobile device and determine the desired image.
The process of finding and viewing a message that was shared by transmission to a mobile device conventionally involves the user seeking out one or more saved messages. This often results in additional effort by the user. The effort and hence the time involved in this process can contribute to a user not utilizing one or more features that a mobile device can provide in connection with displaying saved messages or images.